The present disclosure relates to an integrated sensor and an image forming apparatus incorporating the integrated sensor. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an integrated sensor that can detect the density and the potential of a toner image and to an image forming apparatus incorporating such an integrated sensor.
Conventional image forming apparatuses incorporating a developing device which uses two-component developer containing toner and carrier are configured to perform developing by consuming toner. The ratio of toner to carrier (T/C) in the developing device affects the amount of electrostatic charge of toner, and thus needs to be kept constant. To that end, a toner density sensor (toner density detecting portion) which detects the ratio of toner to carrier in the developing device is provided to supply toner based on the result of detection by the toner density sensor.